


His Lips Are Really Fucking Soft

by Royalrastafariannaynays



Series: We Met in a Public Place [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Backstroke roulette, Can be read independently from the series, Cold Showers, I spy ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mistletoe, adjusting the antenna, beating the meat, charming the snake, colorful imaginations, holding the sausage hostage, jerkin it, making the bald man cry, oil the glove, shucking corn, whacking those weeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalrastafariannaynays/pseuds/Royalrastafariannaynays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave's a little flustered after kissing karkat under the mistletoe, and REALLY needs to solve his problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lips Are Really Fucking Soft

Kakat’s lips are so soft.

 

You thought trolls were supposed to be hard all over, or something, but his black lips are soft as can be, and a little shiny with spit when he pulls away from you. The frosting makes his fingers slide right from your cheek down to your throat, and when his sharp troll nails draw a burning line straight down the middle of your chin, you’re shivering and totally losing your cool. 

You wonder if it would feel as good as it seems like it would, if he just bit… you. There. On your neck, where his eyes are currently glancing down to see the frosting he smeared on your too-hot skin. What if he licked it off?

It feels too serious. Your pants feel just a BIT tight thinking about his teeth, or mouth at all. His claws are digging in just a little at the hollow of your collarbone, now, having completed their descent. 

Time’s moving in slow motion and you’re way too old to be feeling like this, right? 

So you give him a wicked grin you must have pulled straight out of your ass. And Karkat looks a little panicked, but mostly angry before you dip him straight down. His crown almost brushes your shoes. 

And.

Ugh. This was. A terrible idea.

His leg is sliding between yours as he descends, having completely lost his balance, but maintaining his foothold based on sheer will alone, and the cling of the little rubber bits on his dorky traction socks. And your pants are reaching uncomfortable levels. But everyone is cheering and Karkat looks furious, so you know the show succeeded in derailing what could be an awkward situation. 

Why not kiss him though, while he’s here? Just complete the whole thing, yeah?

And you shoot for full mouth, end up just hitting the upper lip, and hopefully his nose isn’t crushed. Admittedly it’s been awhile since you’ve dipped someone in an epic display. And you apparently neither have any control over yourself nor can you resist, because you’re just dipping him a little further after planting another one. Properly this time. Man, and you wish you could feel his mouth, but your heart's beating too fast. 

You’re dripping water. It’s cold water, too, and just a little lemon scented from the bucket John used. Thank god you’re wearing a long shirt today, or it’d outline your half-chub and that seems like it’d be a problem. Just a slight problem. 

Karkat is so cute. 

You pull him up to full height, and something comes out about being ‘kinda damp.’ You’re glad you didn’t say wet. Fuck. 

**DAVE: ABSCOND.**

Clothing slaps wetly on the bathroom tiles after you get upstairs and you really try not to think about that lost puppy look on Karkat’s face when you left. What should you think about instead? Karkat, Rose, cupcake, Dirk and Jake, Karkat, how weird it was that Mom and Dadbert were flirting, Karkat, Karkat’s mouth…

_Fuuuuuuck._

The shower gets turned on before you divest yourself of your underwear. Maybe you should have taken a cold shower, but it’s cold outside so fuck that, right? Would Karkat’s mouth be hot? His lips were warm, you guess, but that could have been the contrast between him and the cold bucket of water that had fallen on your head. 

Hot mouth, right? Trolls aren’t all that far from humans, you guess. And Terezi wasn’t that warm. Closer to room temperature, not cold but you know whatever. It was great for those few late-summer cuddles. At least for you. She pushed you off and said that humans were the shittiest heaters ever. You’ve cuddled with Karkat before and he was warm, then, but what if that’s as far as it goes for him? Just a little warm. Not too-warm like humans.

You’re overthinking this, of course Karkat is warm. So warm. He’s like a furnace sometimes. Why wouldn’t he be hot inside too? In his gut, in his mouth, on his tongue. In his pants. His lips, soft and warm and slick. Sweet with sugar, does he taste like sugar?

God. 

Think about something else, think about how weirdly long his tongue is… god, that’s a bad idea too. Suddenly images of the time that Karkat licked about four ounces of stray salsa off of his fingers pop in, and all you can think about is his tongue. Total mindfuck, okay, you can’t even retain your thoughts. He’s your friend and needs you as a friend and this feels so wrong, but you can’t help your hand sliding a bit down your belly. 

He was licking the icing off, between and around his fingers, cleaning under his claws, tongue dexterous and definitely a muscle that you would want to do things to you. 

You give up. 

You poke your head out of the shower curtain and make sure the door is closed and locked. Upon discovering that it is, you let your hand work its way down to run across the crease of your hip.

Mmm, and Karkat putting that tongue to use… on your DONG. Let’s just put it out there. Right up on it, looking up at you like he knows something you don’t, tongue running up the vein on the underside and curling around the head. God. 

Your hand finds your dick, eagerly, and you pump yourself while thinking of Karkat’s mouth. Karkat’s teeth on your hip, his wild hair and taking it in your fingers, him pulling your bangs while you kissed, his nails scraping on your scalp just barely and him taking control, his tentadick worming its way into you while he pulls your head back to rest on his shoulder. One knee buckles, and you have to lean against the shower so that you don’t fall as you reach back to run a slick finger over your asshole. 

Fuck.

Ah, fuck.

That’s one way to do it. 

You wash the white off the shower wall.

This is the fucking worst.

You go straight to bed.

Thankfully you fall asleep before Karkat gets back.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so! this is a little extra present ficlet for me reaching 200 kudos on my main chapter fic, I Spy! was gonna wait another week to put it up but yknow I think I'll just do it now because I like you all. Mostly. :P


End file.
